onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Senju
Introduction "Every thing in the universe, has a signature, a Motto , or something you will know them by, mine is the flayed man."- Senju Talking with Sanshoo Senju is a Human who joined Sanshoo Crew after meeting him on sky island and being their new Navigator. He is one of the few Black Magician left in the world, who were all at one point afflicted with the yonko and the greatest of the Black Mage's Big Mom. Appearance Senju wears a wooden mask which is the symbol of his tribe, he also wears few clothes allowing most of his body other then Lower regions and face be seen. He is dark skinned and quite thin, form not eating. He is only 5'3 though for some unknown reasons his weight can change to rapidly a number has not put down. "Yo, Mon time to cut this off and use it for the great god."- Senju about to cut off Hoku's hand for Sacrifice. Personality On first glance Senju can be seen as a savage who has no idea what he is doing, many think of him some mad man, but behind this facade there is a intelligence killer. Senju is a manic at time but at others a sage. He is a man with an on and off switch, his personality can't be really pinpointed. But deep down he is a man much like the linage he comes from, a glutton. Despite his appearance, he loves food and especially candy much like his grandmother, Big Mom. Though, he does not really mention much about her, he has a deep hatard for the man who dethroned her the goshen. Family "My Grandmother was a yonko until they killed her."- Senju telling some bits of his past. Big Mom Senju linage can be trassed to the yonko big mom and is one of the few of her linage that escaped the attempted extermination of her line. He, loved his grandmother and despite her evil nature, she was willing enough to at least give me the basics of the Black Arts. When she was killed, he flew to the sky island, to plan vengeance. Unknown Mother His mother was one of the many daughters of Big Mom and she was killed during there escape of the new world. He did not love his mother much, but still mourned her death Crew Mates Abilities and powers "I have powers beyond devil fruits or even haki."- Senju about to battle Rajin. Black Magic: Senju posses one of the most devesting arts ever created, known as black magic. Developed by an unknown group of people, its most powerful user, big mom taught him the art. Black magic allows to him use an assortment of unnatural powers at the cost of some life force, which can be regenerated from either feeding on soul laced candy or Human flesh. He can use this power to increase his own strength, stamina or speed, increases his allies, Summon a construct of shadow, and many more powers. Despite its power, he refians from using it as, if used to often the user will die. Black Magic is also reliante of charms, there are 3 sets of charms, White, Gray and Black Charms. While not required to pefrom the black arts, they can enchant the powers and give the user knoweldge about the black magic Devil Fruit: Senju posses one of the rare Ancient zoan's allowing him to become a Triceratops. This Fruit bolsters his strength and stamina by at least 20 fold, by his claim he could take down 2 fishman with ease. His Fruit allows him to defend himself quite easily as for an unknown reason he can generate small barriers in front of him thanks to this fruit. Spear Combat: Senju Posses a Great deal of skill with a spear so much so that, that he has claimed that no swordsman can beat his reach. this of course is false but he can easily defeat low to even mid class swordsman with little difficulty. Despite being thin he is a power dullest using heavy but effective strikes with his wooden spear. Equipment Spear: Senju Uses a large wooden spear to fight most of the time. The spear despite being made of wood can withstand and even break iron blades. He uses it whenever possible even while useing Black Magic or his Devil Fruit. Charms: Senju Carries an assortment of charms which correspond with a set of power for his black magic. He has 10 charms of the at least 200 charms still in resistance. He owns 7 White Charms, 2 gray ones and 1 black one which was one of big mom's He has never used the Black one indicated by the small aura that can be felt form the Charm ,the other have been used and he know those arts. Bounty: First Bounty: 69,000,000- For Being one of the few living children of Big mom. Second Bounty:106,000,000- For Defeating A rear Admiral and helping destroy the G-9 Base. Category:Kurdo Pirates Category:Navigator